Curious
by whitebelt9
Summary: Jack is endlessly curious about what Kim did while she was away in England for that month when she won the pageant .Finale chapter is up , there will be a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Curious

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Facebook.

(A/N: Hey guys :) it's me again and I hope you guys like this story.)

Jack's P.O.V (In the dojo)

Kim left about two weeks ago for her trip in England. It was her prize for winning a pageant and even though the guys and I try to pass it off as if it's alright, you could still tell we miss her. The last words we said to each other are still ringing in my head.

(Flashback)

"So... I guess this is it for a while huh?" Kim said, looking at us.

"Yeah," I choke out. Secretly that's the only reason I didn't want Kim to enter the pageant, because I knew she would win it. How could she not win? She's so pretty, sweet, and nice and- GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF JACK!

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much," Kim said hugging each of us. When she got to me I hugged back tight and didn't want to let her pull away. I smiled, backing up to get her stuff.

"Well ... I guess this is bye for now," Kim said frowning, looking at each one of us.

"Come on Kim, it's gonna be awesome in England... you're gonna have a great time," Rudy said smiling.

"Bye guys," Kim said, taking her stuff, turning around and walking out of the dojo.

She turned around and waved at us before leaving.

(End of Flashback)

That was about four weeks ago so Kim should be home in a few days.

I miss her SO much. I can't help it if she's my best friend... and crush, that I would do anything for.

I sighed and step onto the mats, ready to face whoever my challenger was.

Milton was my sparring partner because Eddie and Jerry slowly backed away from the mats when I stepped up.

"So Jack, are you excited about Kim coming home?" Milton asked as we take our stances.

"Yeah, but I'm a little nervous too. I mean ... well I don't even know why, " I say.

"Why would you be nervous ...oh right you have a crush on Kim. I forgot, " Milton says smirking.

"I do NOT," I say, lying.

"Mhhhmmm."

Milton rolls his eyes, throwing a kick that was easily dodged by me.

"I seriously don't," I say lying through my teeth, but not convincing Milton the tiniest bit.

"Whatever. You just can't admit you LOVE her," Milton says, popping his mouth on 'love'.

I roll my eyes even thought Milton's phone beeps and he takes it out, eyes growing wide. Milton is a Facebook addict.

"Facebook update?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Uh, yeah but you might wanna see this," he says nervously, handing me his phone.

I grab my water bottle and start drinking. I take his phone to look and see Kim in England holding hands with some dude.

I spit my water out, not getting Milton's phone wet.

"Oh my gosh," I say, my eyes probably the size of a light bulb.

"Now can you admit you like her," Milton says cockily.

"Even if I did it wouldn't make a difference," I say, still in shock.

_What had Kim been up to while she was away?_

(A/N: Sorry it was short and a little rushed ... I didn't know if you guys would like it or not... Review and Peace!)


	2. Chapter 2

Curious

Chapter 2 - Michael Reed .

Disclaimer :I do NOT own Kickin' It.

(A/N:Hey guys thank you SO much I am so happy that I got 11 reviews on just one chapter , you know that may not seem like a lot ,any author on here knows that if you get 11 reviews on one chapter it's like a dream come true.I would like to thank emeralgreenlove for helping me out with my troubles on here lately. )

_(Previously on Curious)_

_"Now can you admit you like her," Milton says cockily_

_"Even if I did it wouldn't make a difference," I say, still in shock._

_What had Kim been up to while she was away?_

Jack's P.O.V

I swear I just felt my heart break in a thousand pieces. Kim…the girl I love...off with someone else...

"Ummm, Jack are you alright?"Jerry says, Eddie and him catching on to my shock, stepping towards us.

Milton takes his phone and hands it to Jerry, who hands it to Eddie, both winding up with the same shocked face I had.

"Yo, man, what's Kim been up to?" Jerry asks.

"That's what I'd like to know," I say, shaking my head. How could she do this? After all the flirting moments we had , after all the laughs and good times we shared ...she just wanted to throw it away and for some guy she's only known for a month makes the matter even worse. My phone rings. I looked down and see the name 'Kim' appear on my screen.

"Should I answer it?" I ask the guys holding my phone out to them.

"Uh, YEAH," Milton says, eyes widening.

"Hello?" I say putting my phone to my ear. Half of me wanting to hear what was on the other end of the line.

"Hey Jack," Kim says, cheery as always. I just frowned at how bittersweet this was. I mean, I was happy to hear from Kim but...not about the guy she was with.

"So ummm…I just called to let you and the guys know that I'm coming back early. I'm coming home tomorrow," Kim says, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Okay cool," I say passing it off trying to make myself sound okay when I really wasn't.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye," Kim says, hanging up the phone.

"Bye," I say, hanging up the phone.

"Well..."Milton asks.

"She's coming home tomorrow," I say frowning.

"C'mon Jack, maybe he's just a friend. Before she left we could all tell Kim had a crush on you except for you," Eddie says.

"No, he probably isn't. You saw them holding hands, the happiness, she probably forgot all about me," I say my depressive attitude showing through. The guys roll their eyes and shake their heads.

"Jack, we're telling you Kim is probably head over heels for you," Milton says.

"I'm not sure, "I say unconvinced.

"Well, believe what you want to, but Kim still has a crush on you," Jerry says.

"Guys, I am going to slap you if you keep saying this untrue idea about me and Kim," I say, getting irritated.

If Kim really had a crush on me she would've told me by now, that's just the way Kim is.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but Kim has a crush on you," Eddie says, raising his arms up in defeat.

"Whatever, it's pretty late. I should probably get going. I'll see you guys at school," I say, walking out the door.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T RUN FROM YOUR FEELINGS!" Milton yells out the door.

I just walk on. Once I get out in the courtyard I get on my skateboard and ride towards my house.

On the way by I pass by Kim's house. Ah, Kim's house. For some reason it always smelled like gingerbread and felt cozy even though her house was HUGE.

Only until tomorrow, Kimmy. Until I see you again.

When I got to my house I ran straight up to my room, not even saying a word to my mom, dad, or grandfather.

I got straight onto Facebook and go to Kim's pictures.

She had a bunch of pictures of her and her "guy friend" as Milton would say.

Apparently his name was Michael Reed and was Kim's "best English friend." Oh my gosh ...wow, jealousy is a killer.

I groan and lay my head down on my desk. Tomorrow was going to be a LONG day, even though the love of my life was coming home. I really want to meet this Michael guy though.

_Jack, you can't kill Michael_, my inner voice told me.

I know that!

Uggggghhh, now I'm even arguing with myself.

._Yes ...yes, you are_

I sighed, crawled into my bed and turn out the light.

(A/N: Well thanks for reading, since you guys are SO awesome i'm gonna give you guys a sneak peak of the next chapter.

Jack's P.O.V

"That's awesome"I say lying through my teeth .

"Jack are you ok"she asks.

"Sure, I gotta go"I say walking off with my guitar case on ,heading to my house , with the perfect song lyrics already in my head.

Review and Peace!

P.S. I know this one was short and not going anywhere but just bear with me , because tonight I am writing chapter 3 and it will be longer, have Kim coming home and a whole bunch of crazy adventures.

P.P.S I'll probably have chapter 3 up late tonight, maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Curious

Chapter 3 -Welcome Home Kim...And Michael.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Curious by the Naked Brothers Band.

(A/N: Oh my dear gosh I love y'all SO much! You guys are the best in the whole you for all the reviews you've given me. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kickin it xo and emeralgreenlove for helping me out with some things the past few days, thanks you two. )

_(Previously on Curious)_

_"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM YOUR FEELINGS!" Milton yelled out the door._

Jack's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my mom yelling "breakfast" to me from downstairs.

I got up and ran downstairs, still half asleep, so I was walking and tripping every few seconds.

Once I FINALLY get downstairs, I sit down and start picking at my pancakes that were in front of me.

"Jack, honey, are you alright? I thought you'd be happy since Kim is coming home today," Mom says, sitting orange juice in front of me. I sigh, although I love my mom to death I just can't tell her about my only problem with Kim coming home.

"I am, Mom, I'm just ...tired," I lie.

"JACKSON ANDERSON, were you up all night playing video games?" Mom asks, scolding me looking up from the paper.

"No...I was up all night thinking about Kim," her eyes grow wide and she starts clapping.

"I knew you had a crush on Kim," Mom says, jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Alright then...well, I'm gonna get dressed," I say, running upstairs.

Once I FINALLY picked out an outfit. It was a blue shirt with a blue and black over shirt, black jeans, and blue shoes. (A/N: The one from Dojo Day Afternoon)

I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water for lunch, my notebook, and run downstairs.

"Bye, Mom," I say, hugging my mom and running out the door.

(At Seaford High)

I walk in and go straight to the stairs, where we plan on meeting up with Kim.

"Where's Kim? Have you seen her?" I asked Milton.

"Nope, no one has yet," Milton, says putting a couple of books into his backpack and grabbing a card.

"What's that?" I asked, Milton looks at me for a second confused until I point to the card.

"Oh, it's a welcome home card to Kim. You're the only one who needs to sign it," Milton says.

I take the card and Milton's pen and sign

Welcome home, Best friend,

-Jack

I wanted to put Welcome Home I love you, but I didn't have the guts to write that down.

I signed it and handed it to Milton, he read it, sighted and put it on the edge of the staircase.

"What?" I asked.

"Seriously, Jack, when are you going to tell her?" Milton asks and shakes his head.

"Whenever she gets here I hope that Michael Reed isn't with her," I say.

Eddie came running around the corner.

"She's coming," Jerry says and stands besides us.

Kim walked around the corner looking beautiful.

She was wearing a red shirt that said "I love you!," it was surrounded by white flowers.

She was also wearing a white skirt, red flip flops, and her hair was in loose curls.

"Welcome home Kim," we all shouted and mobbed her in a group hug.

It felt good to have her, it felt like the gang was whole again.

"Oh my goodness I've missed you guys so much," Kim said smiling.

"We did too. So how are you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm great. I met the PERFECT guy in England. His name is Michael Reed," Kim says smiling.

My heart broke right then and my world came crashing down. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true.

"That's awesome," I say lying through my teeth.

"Jack are you ok?" Kim asked, knowing me too well to know that something was wrong.

"Sure, I gotta go," I said, going to my locker, grabbing my guitar case and walking home, not caring if I got in trouble with my mom.

On the way home I thought of the perfect song lyrics. I stopped and wrote them down and continued walking.

I can't believe she's going out with him, after all the moments we shared together.

After all the history we had, now she wants some guy from England she's only known for a month.

Maybe he's just better than me.

_Come on, Jack, you can't give up_.

Well you know to tell the truth, conscience. I'm not amused I'm just curious.

Hey! That's great song lyrics.

I get to my house and sigh as I get ready to enter and get fussed at by my mom.

I opened the door to see my grandfather and dad watching TV and my mom reading a magazine.

My dad looks up at me instantly as I shut the door, then my mom, and my grandfather at last.

"Jack, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I just didn't feel like staying there today," I said, which really wasn't lying.

"But why? I thought Kim came home today," Mom says, her eyes full of wonder.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be happy about that," Dad said confused.

"Um, I was happy until this kid named Michael Reed stepped into the picture."

"What is he? Kim's boyfriend or something?" Grandpa asked me.

"It's not very clear, but probably yes," I said.

"Oh Jack, my boy, you've got it bad," Dad said, shaking his head.

"Got what bad?" I asked.

"A case of broken heart," Dad said, looking at me.

"Okay, I'm gonna go for a walk," I said, setting my school stuff down and ran to the park.

I just sat there for the longest time in silence. I thought of the perfect lyrics and started writing them down.

(Afterschool)

I got out my phone and see that school ended. I should get ready to go to the dojo later, but first I need to rehearse this moment. I started singing as all of my hurt feelings pour out.

_"2, 3, 4 to tell ya the truth_

_I'm very confused_

_I'm not amused I'm just curious_

_With all your lies you left behind what did you find I'm so curious_

_I'm so curious of how you see me_

_Curious of what went through your head_

_Curious of how you see me_

_Curious of what went through your head_

_Will I ever know?_

_Will I ever know?_

_I'm confused, puzzled and in a daze and I know you wouldn't treat me that way_

_And I got you on my mind everyday_

_And I know you wouldn't treat me that way_

_What made you realize it came as such a surprise_

_You gonna run and hide I'm curious_

_Forgive and forget that's what you said you lost your head I'm so curious_

_I'm so curious of how you see me_

_Curious of what went through your head_

_I'm just curious_

_Of how you see me_

_Curious of what went through your head_

_Will I ever know?_

_Will I ever know?"_ I sang, I was going to continue singing all I wrote but I heard clapping.

I turned around to see none other than my the girl I was singing about. She was standing right in front of me. I wonder who she thinks it's about.

"Oh, hey Kim," I said.

"Hey Jack," Kim said, sitting down beside me.

"That's an awesome song ... Who's it about?" Kim asked.

I froze in panic. I can't tell her it's about her. I can't lie to her about it. I don't want to break the Wasabi code.

"Um, it's about this girl I really like," I said, well it wasn't lying.

"Oh, you must be really upset about it," Kim said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Yeah, but not to her, about the situation," I said, Kim nodded.

"Well, any girl would be lucky to have you, Jack," Kim says, making me blush.

"Thanks," I said.

"Any time. Hey, Rudy said to come get you," Kim said getting up.

I got up, put my guitar in its case and start walking with Kim.

"I didn't know you played guitar. That's what shocked me," Kim said and I smile.

"So why did you run away today? Did I do something wrong?" Kim asked me.

"No, of course not… it's just about that girl," I said looking down.

"Man she's causing you too much trouble," Kim says in disbelief.

"Yeah, but again, not her at all," I said.

"She must be something," Kim said, shaking her head.

Yeah, Kim, you really are something. Something that's beautiful, sweet and caring.

I just wish I could tell you that.

(A/N:Well guys I wanted to include the "special surprise" but I guess I'm gonna have to wait until next chapter.

Review and Peace! Oh and P.S if you hate the Naked Brothers Band please don't judge my story on the song. )


	4. Chapter 4

Curious

Chapter 4- Unexpected turn.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.

(A/N: Awww, I about died when I got on here and saw all of the reviews for chapter 2 and 3 and thought that you guys deserve another chapter like ASAP! Well I hope you guys enjoy it :))

Kim's P.O.V

Well today was strange. Whoever that girl is that Jack sang that song about, she must really be something.

I walked back to the dojo with Jack in complete silence. Thank goodness we got to the dojo quickly because it was so awkward...it's never been like this before I left Seaford ...so why should it be like this now?

_Because Jackson Daniel Anderson _(A/N: I don't know his middle or last name)_is in love with Kimberly Anne Crawford_.

Go away conscience!

_Ummmm...no, not until you admit you love him too!_

Well I do...but it doesn't matter right now. With my "relationship" with Michael what am I gonna do?

Finish up the deal you had with Truman and tell Jack you love him!

Well this "deal" with Truman is probably what made things so awkward.

I can't believe it I had to bring Truman's cousin Michael back from England, and "date" him so his crush back in England would get jealous, and for a favor in return Truman is going to let me watch the security cameras anytime I want.

I walked into the dojo and told Rudy I needed to go get something and I'd be back in a few minutes.

"Okay, but make sure you come back, we need to catch up and work on some routines," Rudy said and smiled.

I smiled at Jack on my way out but he just gave me a weak, almost fake-looking smile. I felt bad for some reason, I don't know why though…

My phone vibrated and I looked down at it to see I got a text from Michael.

(A/N: Kim is in italics and Michael is underlined)

Hey, we're at the main office, u coming?

_Yep, be there in a second. Lol I was already on my way_.

Oh ok lol c u there :)

I flipped my phone shut and kept walking to Truman's dad's office. Don't get me wrong about Michael-he's a nice guy but...we're just not each others' type's, like me and Milton. We're made to be friends and that's all we'll ever be.

Once I get to the office I walk edover to a speaker and asked Truman to cut off the lasers.

Once they shut down I walked into the office and saw Truman and Michael watching a couple of clips from what looked like the dojo.

"Hey guys," I said to them, walking up to the screen. They were watching Phil chasing Rudy, yelling at him to buy more food and Rudy yelling back no.

"Hey," Truman said.

When you get up close and really look they kind of look alike.

"So…umm, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. What about you?" Michael said, his British accent seeping into his voice.

"I was wondering about Jack, he's been acting really weird lately and he was singing a song about some girl he really likes," I said, Truman looked at me for a moment. You know, once you get to know him, he's not really mean at all.

"Well...let's take a little look here," Truman said, flipping through a bunch of videos.

"Here we go, why don't we take a look at this?" Truman said, tilting the screen perfectly towards me.

I clicked 'play' and a video at the dojo starts.

I looked at the date. It was happening right now.

(Inside the dojo)

Milton said, "So, umm Jack, why did you run away from school today?"

"Man," Jack said, "this whole thing with Kim and Michael is bugging me to death. I just wish she could've seen how much I liked her before she left."

"C'mon Jack we all could tell Kim had a crush on you before you left," Jerry said. "You just have to tell her right now."

Jack said, "I guess, but I don't know where she's at."

"Well, she said she was coming right back," Eddie said, "just tell her then."

Jack said, "Okay."

(Screen fades black.)

"Well well well, looks like little Jack is jealous I presume," Truman said.

"Yeah but what about Michael's and I situation?" I said.

"Well, I don't think my crush all the way in England is going to find out we're not dating so, go for it Kim, before it's too late!" Michael said, encouraging me.

Truman smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. Well, I gotta go," I said and sprinted off.

I am so happy right now. Jack Anderson has a crush on me. Eeeepp!

Told you!

Yep, you did but I don't care. I'm too happy.

"Well…what are you doing standing here? Go find him and tell him how you feel!" Truman exclaimed.

I ran off to find Jack, and fix this mess.

(A/N: Hey again guys, I hope you liked it even though it's short. To my anonymous reviewer Maddie, who has given me the urge to write more and more and more. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Review and Peace!

P.S Maddie I know it was short. I sowwy :( I'll make the next chapter EXTRA long just for you :))


	5. Chapter 5

Curious

Chapter 5-Is It Truly A Happy Ending?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.

(A/N: Ok I flipped out when I read all of my reviews for the last chapter and I knew I had to step up my game for this to Maddie my anonymous reviewer it would be awesome if I wrote a story with you one day, I would love to. I also have a poll on my profile about my stories if you guys could check that out for me .)

(Previously on Curious )

I ran off to find Jack and fix this mess.

Kim's P.O.V

As I kept running I noticed Phil and Rudy trying to fix what looked like a fro-yo machine, but I didn't have time for questions, so I just kept running. The dojo door swung open as I stopped.

My breathing was heavy and in short spurts. I was bent over, hands on my knees.

"Kim, are you okay?"Jack asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, sure, but there's something I gotta tell you-" I started before I got stopped by Rudy and Phil running into the dojo covered in strawberry fro-yo.

"Guys, excuse the fro-yo but we have AMAZING news," Rudy yelled.

"What is it?" Jerry asked.

"Phil just got an endorsement deal and gets to shoot a commercial for all of Seaford," Rudy exclaimed.

"That's great. What kind of commercial? Like a jingle commercial, a set up like commercial or…" Milton asks.

"It's going to be set up like a date, and both actors are eating my food, and at the end, they kiss, look to the camera and say 'Buy falafels today,'" Phil said.

"Cool. Who's gonna play the part?" I asked.

"Umm, some girl came by earlier. What's her name? Ronna, no Donna. Donna Tobin," Phil said.

My eyes bulged.

Okay, compose yourself, Kim.

"Who's gonna be the boy that's Donna's date?" I asked.

Please don't be Jack, please don't be Jack.

"Well after I thought long and hard about it, I chose Jack," Phil said.

My eyes about popped out of their sockets, and it felt like my heart dropped into my stomach.

Please say no Jack. Pretty pretty please say no.

"Sure," Jack said.

And that is when my heart stopped.

Right when I was going to tell Jack that it was him that I loved all along, Donna Tobin had to come and ruin it like she does with everything else.

Jack's P.O.V

WHY IN THE WORLD DID I JUST SAY YES?

Because you're an idiot.

Well I could've taken that a little more lightly, but still! Why is this always happening?

Every single time I try to tell Kim how I feel it always winds up going in a completely different direction. Why does this keep happening?

Milton's P.O.V

Oh my gosh, he is so stupid. Why did he say yes if he likes Kim?

Man, I feel like slapping him. Kim isn't going to like this either Even Jack knows the rough patch between Kim and Donna and he still said yes...This is just messed up.

Kim's P.O.V

Well this sucks...it feels like someone took a knife and just stabbed me right in the heart. I know it sounds sappy but it's true.

"Well then Jack, we should get to practice," Phil said, dragging Jack away. He turned back, looking at us, at me and I just turned my head in a different direction. I can't even stand to look at him, if I do, I'll probably break down and cry.

"Well...I guess that's settled, guys, you can have free time. I'm gonna go watch the rehearsal," Rudy said walking out.

I walked over and punched a dummy, knocking it down.

"Dang Kim. What's wrong?" Jerry asked.

"Why would you think something's wrong?" I said, trying to convince them, not in a very convincing either.

"Well...you just murdered the dummy, but okay then," Jerry said.

"It's Jack, isn't it?" Eddie said.

"What? Pfft, no," I lied.

"Kim, we know you're lying," Milton said.

"I am not!" I exclaimed, my eye twitching.

"Ha! You are to. Your eye twitches when you lie. I knew it," Milton said pointing at me.

"Whatever," I shrugged it off and walked into the girl's changing room.

I go and sit down on a chair in the bathroom and a clear, salty tear falls down my face. I wiped it off and I finally let all of my stray tears out.

(A/N:Y'all didn't see that coming did ya? Well Review and Peace!)


	6. Chapter 6

Curious

Chapter 6- Bloopers And Broken Hearts Part 1.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.

(A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with this chapter and I think you'll be happy with this and next chapter ;) no spoilers you'll have to read it and find out.)

_(Previously on Curious.)_

_I go and sit down on a chair in the bathroom and a clear, salty tear falls down my face. I wiped it off and I finally let all of my stray tears out._

Milton's P.O.V

As Kim walked into the bathroom I saw tears streaming down her face. It made me feel even more angry with Jack even though I thought it wasn't possible, but I guess it is. Right when he should've told her! I feel like screaming right now. Jack and Kim were supposed to wind up together; they were supposed to be in love.

"Gahhhh!" I say.

"What's wrong Milton?"Jerry asks.

"It's Jack and Kim, every time they almost get together something comes along and ruins it," I say.

"Well, if they're meant to be together they'll end up together," Eddie says.

"Yeah, but we all know they're meant to be together. So why won't they just get together already?" I say, my anger showing.

"I don't know, man. I don't know," Jerry says.

Kim's P.O.V

My tears were now dry. I should walk out and support Jack, even though I know he loves me.

Maybe he'll fall in love with Donna Tobin. Maybe they'll end up going out. Either way I know how he feels about me now.

Well... do something now if he loves you now! My mind mocked me.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking out of the bathroom.

"Hi Kim," Eddie says.

I smile weakly and wave.

"You guys wanna go watch the taping?" Milton asks, nervous of my reaction.

"Sure, let's go support Jack," I say, walking out of the dojo.

The boys catch up to me and follow me to Falafel Phil's.

When I walk into Phil's restaurant, I immediately notice it was much different from what it's used to. Lights were brightening the scene. Phil was wearing a director's hat and Rudy was working a camera. The guys walk in, mirroring my reaction.

"Woah," they all sayat the same time.

Phil looked up and saw us, then walked over to us.

"This is perfect," he said, "you could be my background actors."

I was about to protest before Jerry cut me off.

"Umm, okay what do we need to do?"Jerry asks.

I really did NOT want to be involved in this, but I can't walk out on them now...

"Just stand here and talk really quietly and act happy," Phil says.

Well that's gonna be hard for us. That's the opposite of what we all are.

Milton and Eddie had scowls on their face; Jerry was sluggishly acting and I was tear - stained.

Milton takes one for the group and nods.

After we stand for a moment or two Donna and Jack come out from the bathroom dressed up nice and Donna had a ton of make up on, rather strange to her natural look she often wears. They take their places at a table and Phil yells 'action'. Donna and Jack go through a couple lines before Donna messes up and starts laughing. If you have ever heard her laugh, you'd know why it was funny, she has the most hilarious laugh. When she and Jack were back on track Jack looks up at me and I keep "quietly" talking to the guys. It was basically them whispering.

After a while I find myself staring at them and a single tear rolls down my face as they start leaning in. That was when I knew I'd had enough. I walk out of Falafel Phil's and walk off towards my house, not caring that it's about three miles away.

I hear Milton and Jerry call out after me but I just ignored them and kept walking. After I reached the entrance of the mall I sat on a bench to just sit down and give myself a break.

"What's wrong Kim?" I look up to see Joan standing in front of me.

"Just boy drama," I say, looking out to the sun setting over a cliff.

Joan sighs and sits next to me.

"I know how you feel, boys are just confused at that age," she says and I nod.

She looks at me for a moment.

"It's the skater boy isn't it?" she asks.

I nod and cringe at the thought of Jack.

"I knew he liked you from the moment you guys snuck behind me looking for the flash drive that time," Joan says.

My eyes widen.

"You knew about that?" I ask.

"It wasn't that hard to tell. I mean, you, in the middle of the courtyard that late. I knew something was up and I could hear Jerry breathing the whole entire time," Joan says and I let out a laugh.

Jack's P.O.V

I looked up at Kim and she looked away. I went back to my lines and we started the scene again.

When we about to kiss I looked up to see a tear rolling down Kim's cheek as she stormed out of Falafel Phil's. Jerry and Milton called after her but she was long gone.

You can't betray her, after all of this you can't do it Jack!

"I can't do it," I yell, standing up.

"Why not?" Phil asks.

"I can't be like that to Kim. I- I love Kim. I just can't betray her like I already have," I say, walking out afterwards and earning smiles from the guys. I saw Kim talking to Joan. She got up and left when she saw me coming. I tried running but by the time I reached where she had been, she had disappeared.

I run after her but she had gone back through the mall and was out of sight. I groan and sit down on a bench.

"What did I do?" I say, putting my head in my hands.

Kim's P.O.V

I saw Jack coming and I got up, said goodbye to Joan and sprinted off, Jack following me.

I lost him after a while and ran into Truman's office. I find him and Michael sitting at the computer eating candy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Michael says after seeing my facial expression.

"Jack…I ran out after him and Donna Tobin were going kiss in a commercial," I say, slumping into a chair.

Truman punches in a couple keys into the computer and waves Michael and I over. We walk over and Truman brings up the video of the commercial being shot. After the me on the screens walks out of Falafel Phil's, I see Jerry and Milton yell after me.

Jack stands up and yells, "I can't do it"

Phil asked, "Why not?"

Jack says, "I can't be like that to Kim. I - I love Kim. I just can't betray her like I already have."

After that he runs out and Truman stops the video and turns to me. I am in complete shock right now.

He said he loved me...again.

"I can't believe I ran away from him like that," I say, my shock showing in my voice.

"Yeah, me either. After all you guys have been through, this is what happens," Truman says.

"Kim. You need to go sort this out, you guys are straining not only your love but your friendship as well," Michael says and I look at my feet for a moment then back up.

"You're right, Michael. I'm going to go…I hope it works this time," I say, running off to find Jack...Whoa. Déjà vu.

(A/N: Yeah, I know it was dramatic. Well what did you guys think of Jack's reaction? Review and Peace!

Emeralgreenlove (beta): Man, I can't believe this story seems like it's gonna be done and over with so quickly. I can't wait to see what happens. Can you guys?)


	7. Chapter 7

Curious

Chapter7-Bloopers and Broken Hears Part 2.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.

**(A/N: Hey everybody, I'm so so so so so so sorry! I had been trying to update this story , trying to update One Shot Island and trying to update my others, I'm really sorry if I let you guys down...I'm also sorry to say that this story might be coming to an end in the next couple of chapters. It may keep on going ...but I just want you guys to decide, I mean, you guys are the ones reading it. Also, thank you to emeralgreenlove who has had to put up with me and this story, lol. Enjoy!**

No One's P.O.V.

Kim was running out of the main office, while Jack was starting to run after her. They saw each other and ran faster toward each other. The guys were watching them run and were exchanging looks when BAM! Jack and Kim were both on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Owww," Kim said while trying to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked while standing up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little...ya know ...bruised," she said. Jack held his hand out to her, which she gladly excepted .

"There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while," she said, standing up.

She paused when Milton spoke up.

"Wait..." he said, bringing out a bag of popcorn

.

"...Okay go!" he said.

Kim rolled her eyes and turned back to Jack.

"Jack...I saw the video of you storming out of Phil's ...and the one before that...I know you have feelings for me Jack," she said.

He instantly looked away, but looked back at her before speaking.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"For a couple days actually..."she said.

Jack looks embarrassed and tries to hide his face.

"..But I have feelings for you too, "she finished.

He just looked at her, shocked, stunned, happy, excited, and so much more. He didn't even know what to do. Should he hug her? Should he kiss her? What should he do?

Milton was fed up with the tension in the courtyard and shouted, "Oh for God's sake!"

Milton pushed them together in a hug. Jack, who finally snapped out of his trance, wrapped his arms around Kim's and hugged her tightly. Kim buried her head in his chest and happy tears started spilling out of her eyes, then she looked up at Jack, who was

smiling at her.

"I love you Kim," he said, pulling away from the hug.

"I love you too, Jack," she said.

What Jack did next was what everyone had been waiting for. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kim's.

"YES! YES! YES!" Milton chanted while throwing the bag of popcorn into the air and high-fiving the rest of the guys.

Once Jack and Kim's air supply had run out, they broke the kiss, smiling at each other.

"You don't even know how long I've waited for the right moment to do that," Jack said.

"Same here," Kim said tilting her head to the side.

Her attention went over to Milton, Jerry, and Eddie who were all "fangirling" over this sight.

"Um...guys...are y'all alright?" she asked.

"You two just kissed! Of course we're alright! Even better! Great! Excellent! "Eddie

shouted.

They all exchanged looks and became silent. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie all walked away and let Jack and Kim have their moment.

"They are so weird," Jack thought aloud.

"You just realized that?" Kim asked, leaning on his shoulder.

"I knew that before I even knew their names," he chuckled.

Kim just laughed and closed her eyes.

Everything was well again for the Bobby Wasabi crew…Or was it?

**(A/N: Haha, I know, I can almost never leave this story without a cliff hanger. What do you think is going to happen? I know I can't wait to show you guys! Anyways, thanks again and don't forget to review. Peace!)**

Beta (emeralgreenlove): Oh my goodness! I couldn't wait till this was out to review! This was an awesome conclusion, but I think that instead of continuing this story, you should make a sequel. I thought this was an awesome way to get together and the guys were hilarious, especially Milton who made them stop their love-confessing scene JUST so that he could get popcorn, lol. And I am not at all bothered by this story since the chapters are so short and awesome :D. Hope you have some sort of continuation to this! XD.


End file.
